


Wake Me Up

by happiestwhenvkook



Category: V - Fandom, bts, jungkook - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiestwhenvkook/pseuds/happiestwhenvkook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung has his ways of waking his Kookie up <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> vkook is realer than our lives... <3

Jungkook hates waking up in the morning, he hates waking up from a sleep. He is not a lazy bum, although he always claims himself to be. He just appreciate that one extra minute spent in dreamland, and even while they amounted to nothing more than a few short seconds, he wishes no one would wake him up.

But some days are different, some days are exceptions, on some lazy morning Jungkook is glad to be woken up from his much cherished sleep. Jungkook doesn’t hate the days where Taehyung would separate him from his lovely dreams, not even when he’s about to get to the best part of it because he wouldn’t mind it if he were to open his eyes and be welcomed to the real world by the sweetest smile that could belong only to his hyung, Kim Taehyung.

Like this one morning when he had felt a strange sense of wetness on the tip of his nose, and later he recognizes the smell of mint when he inhales. When he finally opens his eyes, his blurry vision manages to focus on the image of Taehyung on all fours above him, licking his nose like some fluffy kitten sipping on water. Jungkook thinks that it must be one of those 'dream within a dream' kind of thing but when it doesn't stop, he realizes that it isn't.

Taehyung glances up to him and upon learning that Jungkook was finally awake, his eyes instantly brighten up and he grins widely as if he had just achieved something worthy of a celebration. Then in a hurry he leans in and brings their faces closer together. 

“Kookie yaaahh~~ Im Taetae, your kitten for today! Please take care of me and feed me lots and lots and lots of delicious food!”

Jungkook groans and stretches as he tries to process all that is happening at the moment, of course it’s Taehyung, and of course this isn’t something new. So he just fake a whine and ruffles Taehyung’s bright orange hair while he collects his consciousness in a seemingly endless yawns.

“A cat? Really Hyung?” Jungkook asks, acting as if he were in disbelief.

“Not a cat, a kitten, I’m a kitten named Taetae. Heee..” Taehyung says cheekily, and he grins, flashing his sparkly teeth. It is at this point that Jungkook would usually play along and get into his assigned role. 

“Aigoo.. my kitten is so cute and smells so nice. Should I play with him? guguguguuuu~~~” Jungkook speaks in an embarrassingly childish way and starts to playfully caresses Taehyung’s chin the way that cats would love, and Taehyung begins to wiggle his head cutely in approval.

Yoongi sometimes accidently encounteres this kind of weird behaviour from Jungkook and Taehyung and he would immediately question his life choices. Once, he had even called his mom and apologized for not doing well with his academics.

“Stay strong Hyung, I feel you.” Were Jimin’s usual words of encouragement to Yoongi whenever this happened.

 

On some other mornings, Jungkook swears he would have beaten the shit out of Taehyung with his Taekwondo skills if it weren’t for his ridiculously strong affection for his Hyung in particular. On one sunny morning, Jungkook was awoken by the strong noise of a trumpet blowing directly next to his ear. The trumpet must have been a gift from one of his fans, because to no one’s surprise, Taehyung gets the weirdest of gifts from their fans.

“What the fuck Hyung?!!” Jungkook wasn’t faking his anger this time. Annoyance was written all over his face.

“What kind of a useless servant is still sleeping at this hour?! Don’t you have any manners?! Or do you want a death punishment?!” Taehyung says, full of arrogance, with both hands placed on his waist.

“Oh nooo…. Not now Hyung, it’s too early for this shit.” He complained and turns his back towards Taehyung, trying his best to go back to sleep.

“How dare you disrespect me! You ungrateful peasant!” Taehyung jumps on the maknae’s back in rage and starts to slap on Jungkook’s ass repeatedly, until he can no longer ignore his commands. With the non-existent option that he has, or not, Jungkook wakes up in despair, whimpering while rubbing his sleepy eyes to get them to open as he sits lazily and faces his fading orange haired self-claiming master.

“What can I help you with, young master Kim Taehyung?” Jungkook asks, half yawning.

Taehyung gets overjoyed with the fact that Jungkook is always, (and probably always will be), ready to play with him regardless of anything, or anytime for that matter. He felt special, and proud and spoiled. And he will make sure to take this to his fullest advantage. He pinches both of Jungkook’s adorable cheeks that seem rather swollen this morning and says;

“I command you to help me taking a bath today, servant Jungkook, and you should be grateful for this kind of trust that I’m honouring you with.”

Jungkook stops rubbing his eyes and smirks at Taehyung upon hearing his servant-like task.

“What's up with you?!” Taehyung asks with embarrassment apparent in his voice.

“Nothing.” Jungkook replies, his smile is still suspicious.

“What is it? Tell me! How dare you smirk at me that way?!” Taehyung begins to pick a fight with his servant, landing weak punches on the other’s chest. He was really just trying to hide his embarrassment, and Jungkook wonders how a person can be any cuter than this.

“Ayy... Hyung, if you’re horny and want to take a shower together, just tell me, you don’t have to come up with a skit for that, and you know I like showering with you, Hyung.” Jungkook is having a blast teasing and making his Hyung flush in red. 

“Aarrghh!! You dirty bastard! How dare you think so lowly of me?!” Taehyung literally screams in embarrassment and it's worse because all that Jungkook had said has been nothing but the truth. Indeed, he had been thinking of showering together as soon as he saw the bathtub last night when they entered the hotel room. They were paired together whenever they had to stay in hotels for shooting lately, and the other members don’t dare to ask for the reasons why.

Jungkook chuckles loudly as Taehyung starts attacking him with endless tickles. Jungkook has it enough and he finds himself pinning Taehyung under him in one swing, and he has the sufficient strength to be on top of him. 

“Taehyung, my Master, stop playing and let me help you take a bath okay, I will make sure to clean you well, Master.” Jungkook says in an intensely cheesy manner, he was obviously not done with the teasing. He could feel Taehyung’s heart beating faster as he drew their faces closer and eventually kisses him. Because let's be honest, when did Jungkook ever able to resist a shy Taehyung? A shy Taehyung is a rare Taehyung.

That same morning, they are late for breakfast with the other members. It is only when the other members were halfway done with their meal that they arrive at the hotel’s café, with Taehyung looking extremely clean and Jungkook unable to put his smiling face to rest.

“Why are you guys always late?! I was about to ask for the manager to check on you guys!” Jin welcomed them with a mouthful of nag, it was hard to understand what he was saying but they’re used to it.

Namjoon stays focused on his food with earphones plugged in his ear, he plans to share some cool music on twitter today and he couldn’t care less about his members’ antics.

“Do you really have to ask them that, Seokjin? Really? Like I’m still eating here, don’t make me puke so early in the morning.” Suga sighs, gulping his orange juice. Jimin offers a fist bump to Suga in agreement.

 

“Haters.” Said J-hope to Suga and Jimin. He smiles widely at Taehyung and Jungkook who seem rather fresh today and asks them to sit next to him, and so they do.

“Oppa... Wake up, Oppa, Jungkook Oppa...” The voice fades away as Jungkook slowly opens his eyes in a sleepy manner.

“Jungkook Oppa, are you awake now? I’ve made you a Bibimbap for breakfast.” A strikingly red haired Taehyung sat politely beside him with cutely decorated Bibimbap on his hands.

“What is it now?” Jungkook asks as he struggles to get up, he is wide awake now, seeing the beautiful picture in front of him. Taehyung smells so nice and looks as pretty as any girl group member, if not prettier, with simple eye makeup and a light pink lipstick with a bit of pink blush, Jungkook supposed. He clipped his fringe to the side showing his thick eyebrow and Jungkook swears Taehyung looks so adorable and it somehow reminded him of the time when Taehyung dressed as a ladybug fairy, but prettier this time.

“I’m Taehyunngie, your number one fan! Can I take a selca with Jungkook Oppa?” Taehyung asks in an awfully adorable way that almost makes Jungkook lose it. 

“Sure, anything for my beautiful fan.” He says with a smile and immediately poses for Taehyung’s camera. 

“Thank You, Jungkook Oppa.” Taehyung says while flashing his famous grin. 

“Would Oppa mind me feeding Oppa these Bibimbap? I woke up early just to make them.” He says while pouting.

“Of course Taehyungie…Aaa” Jungkook opens his mouth like a little child waiting to be fed.

Taehyung keeps feeding his idol Jungkook until the third or fourth piece of Bibimbap when Jungkook offers to feed him in return, and when Taehyung opens his mouth, Jungkook sneakily gives him a kiss instead. 

“Oppa!” Taehyung fakes a shocked face, covering his lips with both hands.

“You can’t do this Oppa! It’s not fair to the other Armys!” Now he’s trying to fake tears.

“I know Taehyungie, but what can I do, I think I’ve fallen for you.”

“Oh no… This can’t be... Oppa….” Taehyung makes a dramatic expression as Jungkook leans closer for another kiss, a passionate one this time. And Taehyung is sure to return his kiss well, since he knew each corner of Jungkook mouth like the lyrics to their songs.

Later that morning when Taehyung is on his way to the bathroom to clean his badly smudged make up, Seokjin who happened to be preparing simple breakfast for the other members in the kitchen at that time could only sigh and shakes his head at the sight. Because really, what’s new?

 

Mornings in Norway are as cold as it gets, Jungkook snuggles in his bed, desperately trying to cover up every inch of his skin with the thick blanket. In his half conscious state, he feels some kind of warmness that he was sure wasn’t the kind of heat that comes from the comforter, so he lift his eyelids slightly to peek at the source of the much needed warmth. He then realizes that Taehyung is hugging him while gazing at him so dearly.

“Hmm, you’re awake hyung?” his voice is rather a whisper. To which, Taehyung only smiles and nods in response. His holds becomes tighter.

“Aren’t you tired Hyung? You just arrived yesterday and we both know that none of us really got rest last night.”

Jungkook is indeed concerned about his Taehyung. He had come to Norway as soon as he was done with the filming for his drama and never had any decent rest since then. However, Jungkook doesn’t regret being the reason why his hyung couldn’t get any rest last night, because it’s really been a long time since the last time that they’ve made out like they did last night. Besides, Taehyung kept telling him the previous night that that night was the best Coming of Age gift anyone could ask for and Jungkook couldn’t argue with that.

Taehyung releases himself from their embrace and cups his hand on Jungkook's puffy morning cheek. “Did you like the gift?” He asks, smiling.

“Ahh… Hyung why are you being cheesy again, are you in character?” he groans. 

“What? I’m Taehyung, your boyfriend.” Taehyung says before he plant kisses all over the Maknae’s face lovingly.

Jungkook couldn’t lie that he doesn't love it a lot when Taehyung is pampering him like this. How he wishes that this wasn’t part of their skit, how he wishes that Taehyung was his real boyfriend. Because he feels like if he were in another universe, he would have married his Taetae hyung without a second thought.

“I love you Hyung.” He says slowly in between their kisses, with a small hope that his Hyung would hear it.

And it appears that he does, because he stops kissing Jungkook immediately and look at him in the eyes. For a moment Jungkook curses at himself for going too far, he shouldn’t have said it because now they’ll be awkward. 

“Really? Why are you looking down then?” Taehyung asks in his deep voice, sounding serious. 

“Did I go too far? Haha… forget about it.” he chuckles awkwardly and is about to brush the tense air off by continuing with their kissing but then Taehyung holds his face again and now their gazes are locked. 

“Say it like you mean it. Say it like its real, because I want it to be real.”  
Jungkook is left speechless.

“I love you, Jeon Jungkook, I love you. Say it like this.”

“Hyung… are we…”

“We’re not, we’re not doing a skit.”

Silence occupies the room for quite some time before Jungkook could come up with something. This is seriously too much for him to handle so suddenly and so early in the morning. The last thing he could do was to speak what’s really on his mind.

“I love you Taehyung.” He says with confidence “I love Hyung, a lot.” Before sealing his confession with the sweetest kiss Taehyung will ever get.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^


End file.
